Broken Sunglasses
by Kess Becker
Summary: Allow me to introduce Paige, Blaine's sixteen-year-old sister. She attends Daltons sister school, Crawford Country Day. But what is happening that's suddenly got everyone worried? And why's Puck so interested? Full of fluffy Klainebows & Anderson loveness


**Please don't freak out because there hasn't been any Klaine fluffy rainbows yet. There shall be, do not fret. I wrote the storyline for this around New Years time and now it is finally being written. Yay! Actual things are happening!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Marshmallow Pearls<strong>

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves,_

_Amongst the fields of barley._

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky,_

_When we'll walk in fields of gold._

_And we'll walk in fields of gold._

Alison sighed deeply as she finished singing. She looked down at her eight-year-old daughter who had finally fallen asleep, curled up on the bed like a distressed kitten. She pushed her tousled hair back from Paige's forehead and rested a hand on one of her burning cheeks. Alison sighed again as she wiped a silent tear from her own face. It had taken a good twenty minutes for to calm Paige down and another ten before she was even able to attempt sleep. It shattered her heart to see her daughter so hurt and weak. My baby, she thought, how can I fix you? What can I do?

There was a soft knock at the door of the children's bedroom and Alison turned to find her eleven-year-old son standing hesitantly by the doorway."Blaine, honey. You're home." Alison said in hushed tones, smiling up at him. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to pick you up. It was quite…unexpected."

"I got a lift with David's dad." He muttered distractedly, eyes locked on his sisters' tiny frame slumped atop the bed sheets. "Is she alright? What happened?" Blaine bit his bottom lip as he fiddled with the ends of his sleeves.

"She's broken out into another fever." Alison explained. She smiled weakly and patted the sheets beside her but Blaine didn't move. He furrowed his eyebrows and steadied his gaze on Paige.

Alison tilted her head as she watched her son. Blaine and Paige had always been close despite a three year age gap. Their shared room was littered with drawings and puppets which they had made together to play with along to made-up stories which revolved around a magical kingdom named Edeejilope which was ruled by a half-alien ruler called King Envelope. They came up with detailed and intricate plotlines which neither her husband, Tom, or she seemed to be able to follow. She found herself losing the plot as they reached the gripping adventures of Tagg, Envelopes squirrel friend and how they would escaped the terrible fate of evil Lord Clawsavior and his dreaded vegetable gun. Every night before bed they would perform a short play for their parents, updating them on the busy lives and tales of their 'friends'. Afterwards they would help to clean up all their mess left in their room from the day (lucky lasts, they called it) and return it all to its rightful place. But lately Blaine had been cleaning the room by himself. Paige was getting sick again and Blaine was worried.

"How was school? You had some homework to hand in, didn't you, love? How did it all go?"

"Blaine…?"

Blaine sprang forward and reached his sisters bedside as her eyes slowly flickered open. He then swiveled and ran back to the door to hit the light switch so as not to disturb her too much and then quickly turned again and bounded his way back. He slowed again as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over her so he lay sandwiched between her and the wall and lightly took her into his arms. Paige groaned in response.

"I'm sorry you're feeling yucky again. Are you hurting?" Blaine asked softly.

Paige frowned and nodded and her brown eyes began to water.

Alison watched as her son climbed to the end of the bed and leant over to retrieve a decorated sock from the floor. It had a pair of large googly eyes stuck on one end and a large mane of orange material masquerading as hair trailing down to the other. He sat up against the wall and pulled the sock over his skinny arm.

"Do you know what Quaver does when she's hurting?"

Paige shook her head, still pouting miserably.

"She goes to visit the clams at the bottom of the Cake Lake to see if there are any pearls." Blaine stated in an official manner.

"But Quaver's a fish-bird. She can hold her breath under water. I can't even do that."

"It doesn't matter what you are. Everyone can breathe in the Cake Lake."

"Really?" Paige's eyes widened.

"Of course. King Envelope ordered his guards to put air in it so he could go swimming for as long as he wanted. That's why Quaver became a fish-bird. It was because she spent so long underwater."

Paige pulled out her arm from underneath her and reached up to stroke the its hair. "What does she do with the pearls? Does she make them into a bracelet?"

He shook his head. "No. Of course not. She eats them."

"Eats them!" Paige giggled. "How can you eat pearls?"

"It's easy!" Blaine's eyes brightened as he swam further into the crevices of his imagination. "Anyone can. You just have to be hungry enough."

"What do they taste like?" She asked curiously.

He paused for a few seconds to come up with an answer he could deem satisfactory. "Marshmallows."

"Yummy. Mummy, can we have marshmallow pearls?

"I don't think we have pearls in the pantry," Alison stood up and straightened her skirt. "But I'll run down and call daddy to see if he's able to pick up some marshmallows on his way home."

Paige and Blaine looked up at her with widening eyes.

"As a treat." She added. "Don't expect to be having sweets every afternoon."

Paige jumped lightly where she sat in excitement. "Oh! Mummy can we roast them and dip them in chocolate?"

Alison laughed, relieved at her daughters miracle mood shift. "We'll see, honey."

She turned and walked towards the hallway. On reaching the staircase she stopped as she considered calling up Doctor Bryle to ask about pain medication but she broke into a broad smile when she heard Blaine describing how the fish-birds like to roast their marshmallows.

"...and then they sing to them so that they can become yummy and mushy really quickly, but it's going to taste different flavours according to how long the song is. If you go on for longer than I minute then you can make it taste like peanut butter and bananas..."

Alison shook her head and continued down the stairs. Who needed medicine when you had laughter in the house?

**Author's note:**

Songs:

_Fields of Gold_ - covered by Eva Cassidy (originally by Sting)

In the next chapter we'll skip forward to what would supposedly be the beginning of season 3. Blaine is a year older than Kurt so he's already graduated from Dalton and Kurt has transferred back to McKinley which means he gets to be the awesome college boyfriend and trust me, he is.

I like to recycle my characters and themes. Often I get far too attached to them so I bring them out whenever I can, even if the story and setting has been changed. Paige is also focussed in an original story I'm currently working on called 42 Shades of Grey where I've named her Mia Rosetta Allende. Blaine also returns (though, with a hugely different character) as her brother Simon. There is even a Kurt-like-kind-of-not-really-and-nothing-like-Kurt character called Noah Reed. Whilst Mia doesn't have the biggest role in this story, she's just known as a really sweet girl who goes through some tough times but I found that when I transferred her to a more centralised role in Shades she became a lot more defined and she became more of a tormentor rather than a victim but she grows up rather quickly as the story progresses.

So now that I have sufficiently bored you all, I am satisfied. You may exit this page and never hear from me again. Unless, of course, you are in anyway intrigued by where this is all going. In that case, I implore to join me and see what insanity my mind will unfold.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to be awesome!


End file.
